Zéro
by Titipo
Summary: L'un est heureux de ses sentiments, l'autre en a peur… ça ne peut que mal se terminer. Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV. Deathfic. Twoshot Hors Sujet.
1. Chapter 1

**Une fanfic Hors Sujet... Est-ce que je suis vraiment la première ? O.O **

**Peut importe... En tout cas, c'est mon premier Twoshot !**

**Un grand MERCI à ma bêta Kalincka pour m'avoir corrigé et donné son avis ! ;)**

**Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages du Prof de Philo, du Présentateur TV, ainsi que ceux mentionnés ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas. Il sont la propriété de Kriss ^^**

**ATTENTION ! Si vous ne recherchez pas la sensation de tristesse, je vous conseille de ne lire que la première partie !**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! ;)**

* * *

**Partie 1 :**** La Vie**

Le Présentateur TV était heureux.

Ce n'était pas très moral, mais il était heureux.

À moitié sautillant dans le couloir de l'école, il lança un sourire de passage à madame Shelby, qui montait au deuxième étage, puis à la concierge qu'il aida à pousser son chariot sur quelques mètres. Dire que toute cette joie quelque peu honteuse était provoquée par un décès !

Et pas n'importe lequel : celui du dernier stagiaire en date. Un jeune hypocrite qui avait passé son temps autour du Prof de Philo, le complimentant à la moindre occasion.

Le Présentateur TV n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les stagiaires, mais l'aversion qu'il avait ressentie pour celui-là avait de loin dépassé le simple agacement habituel. Son petit regard suffisant avait tant de fois attisé sa colère, surtout après qu'il ait sortit quelque chose de si intelligent et réfléchi que même le Prof de Philo en avait semblé intéressé. Il était doué en philosophie, très doué, et face à lui le cadreur de l'émission s'était vite retrouvé à la traîne... Mais tout ça, c'était fini.

Sentant l'allégresse transporter son corps à l'idée de ce lèche-bottes mangé par les asticots, il ouvrit la porte de la salle E58 sans en franchir le seuil, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait.

En effet, un objet brillant lui passa sous le nez et alla se planter dans le mur à sa gauche comme s'il avait s'agit d'une motte de beurre.

— En retard, le Cadreur !

Le Présentateur TV dissimula comme il put le sourire qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à s'étaler sur son visage. Le Prof de Philo ne supportait pas le bonheur. Pour lui, accepter de se laisser envahir par la joie revenait à refuser de voir les travers de la société qu'il dénonçait.

C'était pour lui une totale perte de temps et d'intérêt.

Ce fut donc avec le visage le plus sobre possible qu'il ne répondit pas un mot et se précipita sur le réfrigérateur dans un coin de la salle.

Comme toujours, il rangea scrupuleusement le contenu de ses sacs sous le regard de son patron assis sur le bureau.

Depuis le dernier épisode de leur créateur, ils achetaient moins de viande. Le Présentateur TV avait même commencé sans grand succès une plantation de tomates.

Il aimait bien Kriss.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que les choses tournent mal entre eux ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit le délaissé, le dernier à sortir de son esprit, le seul à n'être jamais vraiment apparu dans son émission ?

Qu'avait-il de différent comparé aux autres personnalités qu'il regardait avec envie se mouvoir dans chaque épisode de Minute Papillon ?

D'un côté, il regrettait parfois cette vie qui lui avait été possible, l'attention de son créateur auquel il restait lié, la cohabitation avec ses semblables, ses propres apparitions dans l'émission de Kriss...

Et de l'autre, il aimait sa vie ici, à l'école, avec le Prof de Philo.

— Oh, le Cadreur ! Qu'est-ce que tu as, à sourire bêtement ? Tu ferais mieux de te magner et d'installer la caméra ! Sinon je t'étripe !

Le Présentateur TV leva les yeux au ciel et obéit sans faire remarquer une nouvelle fois à son patron que sa fonction première n'était pas de cadrer. Certes, il n'était pas spécialement gentil, poli ou même attrayant. Mais c'était le Prof de Philo. Et malgré tous les défauts qu'il avait, il lui trouvait toujours des raisons. Odieux ? Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse respecter. Assassin ? C'était la faute de sa colère causée par l'ignorance des autres. Le monde n'allait pas comme il le voulait, et il le voulait meilleur.

Tout chez le Prof de Philo lui semblait excusable. Même son affection pour ce marteau 5t qui manifestement était son plus grand concurrent.

Car il cherchait son estime. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de son mieux, qu'on lui confie des responsabilités au risque de finir un couteau sous la gorge, ou encore se retrouver pour lui derrière un micro, lui proposer le meilleur de son domaine de prédilection. Mettre ses services à son service en n'espérant rien de plus que son intérêt.

Souvent, il s'était demandé si lui aussi risquait la mort. S'il en avait été persuadé au début de leur cohabitation, il en doutait à présent. Il avait reçu des insultes, des menaces, avait parfois dû courir dans les couloirs pour échapper à ses hurlements, mais jamais le Prof de Philo n'avait levé son fidèle marteau contre lui. Jamais.

Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais penser qu'une quelconque affection y jouait un rôle serait à la fois un bel espoir et une belle erreur.

Le Prof de Philo n'avait que faire de ce genre de sentiment qui liait deux personnes, c'était un solitaire qui avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même. Et même s'il semblait tolérer la présence du Présentateur TV...

— Il me semble t'avoir demandé d'arrêter de sourire, le Cadreur ! Et elle vient, cette caméra ?!

... Rien n'était possible, entre eux. Il y avait toujours cette distance qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse. Sans évidemment parler du stagiaire quotidiennement recruté, éternelle source de frustration et de jalousie.

Mais pour l'heure, il était heureux. Ils étaient seuls, il l'avait juste pour lui avant l'arrivée du prochain et l'aurait encore pour lui avant l'arrivée du suivant.

Ce fut donc avec une terrible allégresse qu'il alluma la caméra pour la pointer sur le responsable de tous ses bouleversements intérieurs.

La vie, en cet instant, lui paraissait si belle que jamais il ne souhaitait la voir changer. Il aurait encore préféré la perdre.

* * *

**Je me répète, mais si vous voulez quelque chose de joyeux, arrêtez-vous là ^^'**

**Pour les autres, je vous souhaites encore une bonne lecture ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**** La Mort**

Il n'avait pas eu le choix...

IL N'AVAIT PAS EU LE CHOIX !

Il fallait qu'il meure.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Et il pleurait. C'était d'un conformisme... Mais il pleurait.

C'était la première fois.

Mais cette journée avait vu passer tant de "première fois" en si peu de temps...

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas attisé la peur chez sa victime. Il n'avait pas non plus rit en lui assénant le coup mortel. Il l'avait tout simplement attiré la mort dans l'âme dans un coin de leur salle, lui avait fait la conversation, et, au détour d'un premier compliment, lui avait porté le coup fatal sans crier gare, empêchant ainsi toute peur ou souffrance.

Pour la première fois, il avait pris le corps sans vie dans ses bras, lui avait murmuré des choses qu'il ne savait pas lui-même, l'avait dignement porté, l'avait enterré, l'avait pleuré.

C'était un crétin, mais il l'aimait quand même. Il l'aimait toujours.

C'était si stupide...

Et il était maintenant là, dans ce petit lopin d'herbe et de terre qu'ils avaient tous deux fixés de nombreuses fois mais jamais en même temps. La tête basse, les mains serrées et vides le long du corps.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas nettoyé sont marteau 5t. La pierre grise était encore couverte de sang. De SON sang.

Le parquet aussi, en était couvert. Jamais plus il ne marcherait là.

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il l'ignorait.

Il ne voulait pas... Ne POUVAIT PAS le remplacer. Le simple fait de confier sa tâche à quelqu'un d'autre était pour lui inconcevable. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Arrêter l'émission ? Peut-être.

À quoi bon continuer seul... Mais que ferait-il de sa vie, alors ?

Un nom s'insinua dans son esprit, apparaissant autant de fois que les tremblements qui le parcourrait entre chaque larme. Ces larmes traîtresses qui osaient lui désobéir, quitter ses yeux sans son consentement.

Kriss. Il avait cette irrépressible envie de retourner chez Kriss, de pleurer parmi ses semblables. De ne plus se sentir seul dans le malheur qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

Il avait eu si peur. De ce qu'il avait ressenti, de ce qu'il avait perçu chez l'autre. Il avait voulu tout stopper, tout figer à jamais. Empêcher le meilleur comme le pire.

Pour la première fois, il était complétement perdu. Et toutes ses connaissances, ses opinions, ses combats... Tout ce qui avait jusque-là rythmé sa vie ne lui suffisait plus, ne pouvait rien contre les larmes.

Pour la première fois, il ne pensait pas à l'Homme ou à l'Univers.

Il pensait à lui... Et il était dans le flou.

C'était un dimanche. Le fleuriste était fermé. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour embellir sa tombe de fortune avait été un plant de tomate en pot qu'il avait trouvé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ça lui aurait fait mal de le garder. Tellement mal.

Son plant de tomate qu'il avait désespérément cherché à faire pousser, encouragé par les conseils de son créateur qu'il ne connaissait que par le biais des vidéos Youtube.

Pour la première fois, il envisageait de revenir à la maison. De prendre Kriss dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon.

Pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, pour le mal qu'il LUI avait fait.

De prendre tous ses frères dans ses bras, d'occuper ses pensées par la joie de les revoir, d'oublier, juste un instant, sa terrible peine.

Après tout, comme il l'avait dit dans un épisode, dépasser ses pères, c'est ancré dans la nature humaine, et Kriss en était en quelque sorte un pour lui.

Avec un soupir, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la pierre commémorative sur laquelle il avait écrit à la pointe d'un couteau:

« Présentateur TV / Cadreur

Mon collègue, mon ami »

Des mots forts pour lui, mais pas encore assez pour exprimer toute l'affection qu'il avait un jour ressentie pour cet homme. Qu'il ressentait toujours pour cet homme.

— Tuer par amour, c'est cliché ! hurla-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour jeter un regard noir à la motte de terre.

Il avait besoin de laisser aller sa colère. De laisser exploser sa frustration. Mais il était seul, désormais. Impossible de passer ses nerfs autrement que sur lui-même, de se remettre en cause.

— Et je déteste les clichés ! Je les hais car ils sont fomentés par la télévision !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur cette histoire. Parfois, il fallait faire un grand détour pour retrouver sa route.

— Alors, si j'ai fait quelque chose que je déteste pour toi...

Et lui l'avait trouvé.

— ... C'est bien que je t'aime.

Deuxième soupir. Première fois qu'il avouait un tel sentiment. C'était à la fois triste et agréable, exactement la raison pour laquelle il n'en avait pas voulu. De sa poche, il sortit une lame et s'agenouilla près de la pierre pour lui infliger une dernière gravure. Elle était plus petite, plus discrète, plus timide, mais plus soignée.

Deuxième demi-tour. Le dernier avant un moment. Il se sentait le courage de faire bien des choses, mais pas de revenir de sitôt.

Il n'allait pas prendre son marteau pour aller chez Kriss. Il irait désarmé. Dans tous les sens possibles du terme.

* * *

**... review ?**


End file.
